How Can I Love You?
by Never Eat Soggy Waffles
Summary: Elizabeth comes from a prestigious American Quidditch school. This year, she is fifteen, and luckily was chosen to attend Hogwarts School of Witcraft and Wizardry with the team she is captaining. Abandoned. Let's face it--Bad story.
1. Elizabeth

Her name was Elizabeth Harold Daniels. Her occupation you ask? Well she was Remus Lupin's little sister. This is her...their story.

Forty students stood in straight lines, awaiting their turn in the large hallway leading into Hogwarts Castle. Elizabeth stood impatiently with the group, in the line farthest right. Although now she was in the front she knew she would eventually have to move to the back of her line. Now however, she stood closer then anyone else in the room dared to, as she peaked closely through a crack inside the large wooden doors. She was watching and listening intently to the Headmaster who was beginning to give a speech for the students ready to feast in the Great Hall. His voice was rich and steady, it easily glided into the halls, and the girl wouldn't have been surprised if you could hear the man from outside the castle.

"Hello students, and welcome to breakfast."

He began. A few groans and 'hurry it up's were shouted by a group of apparently very hungry children. The man just ignored them with a slight smile and a twinkle in his eyes.

"This year Hogwarts will be housing some very talented students from four of Americas specialty schools, Rubia's School of Magical Medical Care, Xanderiallio Students Of The Wizarding Military, Lorellita Springs, and Tunyums Quidditch Academy. If you will, please help me first introduce the Students from Rubia, Minerva." The man addressed a thin young woman with a very tight auburn bun sitting atop her head. She wore pin straight robes, and a tight expression reminding Elizabeth very much of a constipated kitty cat.

The woman, currently known as Minerva, stood up quickly, then she briskly stepped over to the doors Elizabeth currently was behind and pulled it open just enough to slip out into the hall. "Rubia students, please follow me." Minerva said, her voice laced with a proper sounding very British accent. Ten students in the farthest left line twittered excitedly and they quickly scampered behind the woman, as she led them through the doors and into the view of the students. Minerva led them straight up to the front of the hall next to the old headmaster.

"Please introduce yourselves, and then if he will, I would appreciate the Head Doctor to describe his schools own specialty and what his students would like to accomplish this year." Albus told the ten children kindly, referring the last bit to a tall young man standing in the back of the line. The students arranged themselves in a horizontal line then a girl in the front began speaking. "I am Alicia, I am thirteen, and I have attended Rubia's for two years, this being my third." She was a smallish girl with wavy light blonde hair and many scattered freckles across her pale face. She had large innocent blue eyes and she smiled timidly at the many students in front of her. Immediately the girl behind Alicia began speaking.

"I am Tania, I am fourteen, and I have attended Rubia's for three years, this being my fourth." Tania was a bit taller than Alicia, and looked the polar opposite. Tania had very long pin straight black hair that hung shining away from her tan face, holding very slightly slanted chocolate brown eyes. Her smile was thin and forced across her face.

The people continued to introduce themselves much like the first children. All in all there were six girls and four boys. Finally the Head Doctor began speaking. "I am Donnovan, I am Seventeen, and I have attended Rubia's for six years, this being my seventh." he continued. "Rubia's specializes in the teaching of Magical Medical treatment, the students learn from the age of ten how to treat ailments ranging from broken bones to Dragon Pox. We students this year hope to accomplish many things at Hogwarts. Our top three being, one, getting a hands on experience by helping the school nurse with all ill students, two, receiving a more rounded education, and three, continuing our Medical education on our own in this new place." The boy finished to the relief of the many students in the hall, they showed their appreciation by clapping loudly hoping desperately there wouldn't be too much more of this.

Of course it did last quite a bit longer, the Rubia students were told to sit at any table they had liked in the hall, the tables had all been stretched slightly to fit anyone who wanted to occupy a seat. The ten students milled around slightly each finding their own friends from their school and sitting in pods near the Hogwarts children who had already begun chatting with them. Next both the Xanderiallio, and Lorellita students had introduced themselves much like Rubias.

Xanderiallio with ten students, seven male, three female, a very tough looking sixteen year old boy as their Commanding Officer. These students were specializing in the military forces and were all frighteningly well trained as they marched their way behind the Commanding officer into a perfectly straight line sitting at one of the tables.

Lorellita Springs was an all girls' school specializing in Beauty. Yes, they were indeed as dense as they sound. In the group there were ten students, each one trying to look quite a bit like their Leader, a tall thin platinum blonde girl with icy green eyes and a perfect white smile. After their short introduction the girls slinked together to find a table, which was not very hard, much of the male population of Hogwarts had gladly invited them a seat next to them.

Finally Elizabeth saw that it was her groups turn, so she quickly spun around and smiled at all of them sweetly. "Alright you squabbling dimwits, if any of you screw this up I will personally chop your heads off and feed them to hungry hippogriffs. Capice?" she shouted to all nine of them, in as serious a tone as she could manage with the odd wording. All the students either nodded or grunted a reply, and Elizabeth took this as a good sign, so she strode to the back just as Minerva was pushing open the door for them. The ten kids all trudged out of the hall and up to the place where Elizabeth had seen the other students go fitting into a slightly crooked horizontal line. Albus smiled brightly and repeated what he had already said three times in the past hour. "Please introduce yourselves, and then if she will, I would appreciate the Captain to describe her schools own specialty and what her students would like to accomplish this year."

Three boys stood at the front. Obvious identical triplets, with the same dirty blonde hair, glittering eyes, and large builds. "We are Richard, Richie, and Rich Wasser, and we are the substitute players for the team. We are fifteen years old." The boys all said at the same time in an eerily synchronized manner.

A small, five foot one, thin brunette girl began to speak after them, unfazed by their speech. "Uh, howdy. My name is Cynthia Tuddle. I turned thirteen in August and I am the seeker for the team." she smiled brightly looking a lot like a little kindergartener with her hands in her pockets rocking back and forth in a bored manner on her heels.

"Hey, the name's Tommy Redding. I'm sixteen. I'm the teams keeper, and I'm a Capricorn." He said silkily smirking slightly at the end, adding a bit of a wink in a couple of drooling girls direction. Tommy was rather tall at six foot one, with smooth brown hair and melting blue eyes. He was very well built, with his not bulging, however lean muscles showing slightly through his button up Hogwarts shirt. Tommy was what some refer to as the player of Tunyums. He was not shy about it either. Tommy had easily screwed most all of the girls above the age of fourteen at his old school, and could not wait to get to work with all the young ladies at Hogwarts.

Next in line was another tall boy an inch taller than Tommy; he had spiked black hair with several neon red stripes, a few facial piercings and many large muscles. He had forest green eyes that had been lined carefully with a black eye liner, definitely not fitting in well with the Hogwarts students looking up at him from their seats. "I am Jackson Ridgeman. Sixteen also. I am a beater." he muttered scanning the room with a bored expression, picking out different students and already trying to figure out what they were like.

A spunky looking girl, about five foot five with short layers of ginger red hair accompanied by lively hazel eye and a cute yet goofy smile, started speaking chippily after the boy finished his very shot introduction, "Hi! My name-o is Allison McLander, I am of the loverly age of fifteen and a half, and I like ice cream. Because it is good. I also like Quidditch, that's why I am the chaser. But I don't like some things like you know when—" Allison was cut off by an embarrassed looking boy behind her. He began shouting, effectively cutting her off.

"Right, well I'm Seth Goldenberg, I am another sixteen year old. And I play chaser." Seth began growing steadily quieter towards the end, ironically as he seemed to gain more confidence. He was a nice looking boy, not quite as tall as the others, but still not very short indeed. He held a strong five foot eleven, with a nice toned build. Seth had shaggy blonde-brown hair and nice tanned skin. His eyes complimented his boyish face with a brilliant sky blue; he had a bit of a shyer look to him but resembled the ideal son quite well.

Next to last was a small boy. Only slightly taller than the tiny seeker who spoke fourth. He had a dark dusty orange hair, and several freckles spread across his small nose. The boy had huge green blue eyes, and although small he was lean, still, not extremely muscular looking. "My name is Donnovan Fendon, I am thirteen years old, and I am positioned as the last chaser on our team." his voice was quite high in comparison to the three boys that spoke before him, and it seemed that many people in Hogwarts were doubting his placement on the team.

"Alright I guess I'm last…so my name is Elizabeth Daniels, I am fifteen, and I am the captain of this (she gestured to the people before her in line.) And I play beater." She finished smiling widely at the students, in a fake cheesy way. She was quite small at a modest five three, she also had a toned body, but not muscular. She was fit and curvy, with long waves of golden brown hair cascading down to about her mid-back. She had large, deep set, pale blue eyes twinkling with delight, and a set of white teeth surrounded by large pink lips. She was very pretty, although she never saw herself that way. And she never really intended to, Quidditch was her life, not her looks. When Elizabeth looked in the mirror in the morning staring back at her was an average looking girl, nothing more, no less. Quickly she began speaking again. "Obviously we specialize in Quidditch, we practice pretty religiously and its great fun. (Groans of protest could be heard coming from the mentioned team) AND what we want to achieve this year I guess would just be a chance to play against some new people, and learn to get along with others that may not have the obsession plaguing everyone at Tunyums. Quidditch is cool, but we need to find some other stuff we're good at too I suppose." Elizabeth finished again with a smile, she hadn't really thought out her answer so this was the best she could do.

As soon as Elizabeth finished speaking the hall went wild. Finally the presentation was over and they could start eating. "Thank you everyone, I would like to invite you all to begin with your meal. I apologize for the lateness, also Hogwarts students will all be excused from their first two classes of the day, as it seems we have cut into them already. And the years transfer students will get the full day off to get settled, then it is left up to their leaders as to what they will be doing. On Monday they will begin classes with their respect years. Thank you all and enjoy!" Dumbledore had finished and with a slight wave of her wand magical food appeared on every table. "You may take any seat you would like." Dumbledore said to the ten students still standing. They each nodded and looked around.

Alright, this is what I got for the beginning. I am a big girl you can tell me what you really think. I know it doesn't have much of a plot yet, but it will get interesting pretty soon. The Mauraders will be in the next chapter, I promise. Reviews would be nice as I want to know what you think and how I can improve this story, also how I can form the plot to your liking. Alright thanks.


	2. Padfoot, Prongs, Moony, and Lily

Suddenly Elizabeth whipped her head around in search of a certain boy she had been waiting to see for months. Her eyes scanned the tables quickly trying to catch a glimpse of his sandy blonde hair. There he was, sandwiched between two raven heads. Elizabeth didn't take the time to identify the others as she took off in a dead sprint. In seconds she was upon the boy.

"REMMIE!" she screeched while attempting a very targeted flying tackle at his thin frame. His head turned just in time and with very animal like reflexes captured her in a great big embrace right before she flew into him. "Lizzie." He smiled swinging her gently. "How long as it been Rem? You look taller." She beamed looking up the eight inches that separated the two siblings. "A long time, Christmas? And sorry pip-squeak but you look the same."

Elizabeth scrunched her face in a frown and rapidly jumped off her brother. "I've been trying." She sighed, crossing her arms poutily over her chest and giving him her patented 'you pissed me off and so you'd better look intimidated or else I'll whip your ass' glare.

Remus chuckled lightly at her then sat back at the table, pointedly looking at the two boys currently staring at them with wide eyes. The first to snap out of it was a boy with shaggy black hair, deep blue eyes, and a satisfied smirk.

"Moony my mate! You finally got yourself a girl. Nice going, I was worried for a while you might have been a poof!" Remus and his sister looked at the boy to one another with a mixed expression of disgust and shock which soon turned into fits of laughter, before long they had to lean against each other to support themselves.

The boy gawked at them for a few seconds then looked around for some kind of assurance what just happened…actually…happened. He looked at the boy next to him with tousled black hair and a pair of wire rimmed crooked glasses who simply shrugged and gazed at them with one eyebrow cocked. The first boy continued to look around until he found the vivid green eyes of a red head sitting a few seats away from them. She had been looking on at the scene with a blank stare, when the boy looked at her questioningly she just rolled her eyes and stated

"That's Remus's sister you dim wit."

The boy jerked back to the siblings who were currently finishing up their laughing and wiping the tears from their eyes.

His eyes squinted in confusion then swiftly widened in comprehension.

He frowned slightly and seemed to think of something. The boy pivoted backwards towards the red head again and inquired lazily,

"How'd you know that Lils?" The girl shook her head lightly with a tight frown, much like Minerva's, sighing she answered him "Honestly Sirius, first of all they look a lot alike. The hair, the eyes, how could you miss that? Also Remus has been sending _Elizabeth_ letters since first year, he's had a picture of them on his night stand for _years_." the last word she drew out for several seconds trying to get the point through his thick skull.

Sirius thought a few moments then it seemed as though he had remembered something. "Hey now that I think about it, you know your right."

"Of course I am, Neanderthal."

"I resent that."

"You don't even know what it _means_!"

"Yeah I do! It means I think your wrong!"

"NOT RESENT, YOU DAFT PRAT! NEANDERTHAL!"

"Oh, well you don't know what I'm thinking!"

"ARG! You're almost as bad as Potter and that snitch!"

"Now now Padfoot, Lilykins, let us just relax for a while before someone looses an eye, Speaking of eyes yours look quite stunning today Lily dear. You know this weekend I have nothing to do if you know; you might like to get together. Astronomy tower, midnight." The boy with glasses cut in winking flirtingly at the redhead. The girl's cheeks went a fiery red; out of embarrassment or anger it was difficult to tell…well that is until she spoke again.

"**POTTER! YOU ARE INSUFFERABLE! HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU, NO, NO, NO! I WOULD NOT DATE YOU IF YOU WERE THE LAST JERK ON EARTH!"** Lily's voice rose with each word. At the end she quickly stomped from her seat, threw down her napkin and turned to the girl sitting next to her. "Minnie, I am getting ready for Charms. I suddenly don't have much of an appetite." Lily snarled turning back to James, turning on her heel and gracefully stamping out.

Try to think about that.

Graceful.

Stamping.

She could accomplish almost anything.

Sirius looked around to see that many sets of eyes in the great hall were currently focused on the small group of people who had just made a scene. So he stood up and barked, "The lot of you bloody ogglers should get back to your meals! Nothing to see here!" Everyone instantly turned back to his or her previous activities, chatting merrily about first week gossip.

Sirius smiled broadly to himself then sat back down patting his friend shoulder. "Tis alright Prongsy, she'll come around." He declared cheerily. James just grinned toothily, and ran his hand threw his hair making it stick up at odd angles. "I know Padfoot, I just can't wait until then." Sirius nodded brightly then turned back to the forgotten Remus and Elizabeth.

"So we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Sirius." The boy smirked taking Elizabeth's hand and kissing it lightly, keeping eye contact the whole time.

Remus looked slightly disheveled as he watched this. "And you will not be properly introduced. Not now, not at all. You hear?" Remus told him giving him a look which clearly said 'Mess with my sister and I will practice that castration charm in Lily's self defense book on you.'

Sirius hastily let go of the girl's hand and put his up in the air. "Terribly sorry Moony, reflex."

"Forgiven." Moony said in a still slightly warning manner.

Meanwhile Elizabeth had been wiping her hand on her shirt staring at Sirius with horror-struck expression. This happened to catch a Mr. Potter's attention as he took a drink of pumpkin juice and was forced to spit it back into his goblet when he choked from laughter.

"Looks like you don't need to worry anyways Moony." James snickered. "Sirius has finally found a girl who didn't immediately join the fan club." He added jabbing a thumb in the direction of a very large group of girls looking dreamily at Sirius giggling to each other about their various stories of when the alleged boy ever spoke to them.

Sirius's only answer was a playful glare at James, and a wink to the girls who all sighed in contentment.

Remus looked back at his sister and smiled. "Padfoots a dog. Don't get mixed up with the likes of him."

Sirius grunted faintly to himself. Not really wanted to find out what would happen if he answered.

"Well I can see that. Friggen nasty it is too, you and Tom would _really_ get along." Elizabeth nodded glancing back at the group of Quidditch players who she just noticed had been sitting in a group a few feet away from her, talking quietly with each other at a table decorated in a glittery silver and bright blue.

Elizabeth seemed to recall something and hastily excused herself from her brother and his friends. Then jogged over to her teammates and began to speak with them.

"She's something Moony." Stated James taking a fifth bite of toast. "I get a good feeling about her." He added.

"You'll be surprised." Remus smiled, staring back at his sister with a sheer look of something only described as love and admiration.

Sirius frowned puzzled than spoke up once again, "So Moony. Does that mean you're still a poof?"


	3. The Team Mates

Meanwhile Elizabeth jogged swiftly ahead, toward her team, the mere idea of Quidditch sent a rush through her veins. As soon as she reached them she noticed although they greeted her warmly, a glint of foreboding laid in their eyes.

The nine children had let their utensils drop and quickly swallowed any food in their mouths. Looking at each other worriedly then waved at their Quidditch captain.

"Hey Ellie, what's on your mind?" Asked Tommy in a most casual manner, although the twiddling of his thumbs said otherwise.

Elizabeth smiled toothily, like a hungry dragon surrounding a group of plump, mint jelly covered, ferrets.

"I was thinking you all should take a quick rest after you've finished your food. You know unpack, find out where we're sleeping, yadda yadda yadda. Alright?" Elizabeth asked innocently her hands behind her back and eyebrows raised angelically. The others nodded their heads slow, squinting their eyes, waiting for the bomb to drop.

"And then?" Donnovan asked clearing his throat repeatedly, the knot forming there from anticipation was really getting to him. The captain chuckled then rested her hands on the table giving a bit of a careless demeanor.

"So glad you asked Donny me boy!" She grinned patting his orange head lightly. "And then we will go see what the pitch is like here! Get to know our new bearings, figure out some strategy from the surrounding area! Then maybe we will have a little time for some practice. Not much really, it'll be fun!" Her voice was enthusiastic and she waved her arms around wildly for effect.

Each child groaned heavily, she knew that they knew what was going to happen, she just loved the suspense.

"_Elle_ we just got here! Give us some time to recuperate from the last practice!" Allison whined burying her face in her hands, her ginger hair falling over giving a pitiful picture of the normally bubbly girl.

Elizabeth waved off the idea, "Nonsense our last practice was two days ago, frankly you boogers are getting lazy anyways, you should thank me." She replied hopping from foot to foot smiling broadly at all their worn faces.

"Thank you! We wouldn't be surprised if you were trying to murder us!" Bellowed the triplets in despair.

"Who said I'm not?" She giggled manically a psychotic flash filling her eyes. The kids looked at each other anxiously, noticeably shaking in their seats.

"Now you better get moving before I loose some valuable players." Elizabeth smirked visibly eyeing a knife not far from where she was standing.

"That aint all she's lost." whispered Richard to Rich. Elizabeth's head snapped toward them her eyes wide and her mouth drawn up like the Cheshire Cat's.

"I said get!" Elizabeth said loudly pointing towards the door leading out of the great hall. Her teammates all stared at her mouths agape. She sighed dramatically then held up three fingers.

"I'll give you until the count of three." she drawled. "After that I hold no responsibility for my actions."

"One." Now she held two fingers. No one moved.

"Two." Only one finger left. They sat still.

"Three." She held a balled up fist. Not even a blink.

"CUPCAKE!" She screeched pounding the table with her hand, easily hasting the movement of her players.

As they began rushing out the door Elizabeth skipped behind, letting loose one last shout.

"Ask Dumbledore for the room we're going to be in and where he put our baggage, I'm off for a run. Meet you on the pitch PROMPTLY at 12:30. THAT'S AN HOUR AND A HALF. Bring your gear and maybe some food. It'll be a **long** day!"

Elizabeth ignored the fact that everyone's eyes in the entire Great Hall were on her as she merrily made her way beyond the doors and outside into the world.

A short one I know. However I did get two out today. I currently am on a plane ride back home which is why I have had so much time to write. Basically the last few chapters I have just typed out in sheer boredom. Yesterday I was in a hotel room for the whole day with nothing to do. Today I have been on this bloody plane for five hours, three to go. Basically I have the first like, five chapters done. My computer is almost dead and I plan on posting this ASAP when I finally get home. It'll be sometime late, but at least I am getting one more out.

I know that these are fairly frequent updates, however at the moment the story is pretty half assed, kind of short, and I have had quite a bit of time to just write. So in a few weeks my updates most likely will get less frequent and pretty average, maybe once a week when I get the time. But hopefully when that happens I will get to focus more on quality than quantity, and that makes everyone happy!  Please review, I can take and learn from criticism and compliments are always welcome if you have any.


	4. The Pitch

Elizabeth breathed in the fresh scent of midmorning autumn air mingled with pine. She could feel her legs already struck with the electricity of movement.

Smiling contently she began her exercise with a light jog, moving straight in search of the pitch.

The girl did not have to look long as after about thirty seconds she could see the outline of two large hoops and two huge stadium seating bleachers. As well as an announcement podium, stripped of decoration just waiting for the next game.

Her pleased smile soon turned to one of true bliss when she saw the quality of the Quidditch pitch. The keeper's hoops glimmered in the rays of quiet sun, and the sky

extended so far above her, the highest flying birds looked like fleas.

Elizabeth eagerly gazed around the pitch as well, her hair rustled in a cool breeze, and she licked her chapped lips jogging towards two smallish buildings several feet away. As she got closer she realized that they were locker rooms. One with a small very un-detailed picture of a witch on the front, and the other with an equally bland picture of a wizard.

The girl reached her arm out and took hold of the handle on the girl's room. She twisted and yanked hard but nothing happened. It was locked tight. She sighed impatiently and reached for the wand she always kept in her back pocket.

Elizabeth pulled out a 12" cherry wood wand, Thestral mane core, and pointed the tip directly at the lock.

"Alohamora." She whispered allowing the point to tap once. Instantly she heard the lock click free and she enthusiastically pulled it open

"I love being a witch." She said quietly to herself entering the room and brushing dirt from her robes.

"Lumos Maxima." She said automatically when she noticed the absence of light. A large white beam shot from her wand and illuminated the whole area within seconds. What she saw, she could not say she disliked at all.

There was a long line of lockers filling up one of the wooden walls. They had been magically locked instead of using a padlock so Elizabeth wouldn't be able to open them without the correct pass code. She was sure though that each of them had a different password for each owner, probably even chosen by the occupant of the lockers.

Elizabeth couldn't help but wonder if there were enough for her team as well as the Hogwarts teams, she hoped so, it happened more than once that a player forgot their equipment.

_Equipment_ she wondered. Her eyes began scanning the room for a ball box.

The left wall she found, on further investigation, had an open door frame leading to a bathroom including showering stalls. _Halleluiah._

The next wall was bare, however she noticed in the corner, a large, black, cube like object.

Elizabeth beamed widely and ran towards the box, top speed. She reached it and easily lifted it up by the small black handle then carried it back outside towards the pitch. Her players should be here soon.

She noticed quickly that it was quite cold out; her curiosity from before must have numbed her senses so that she had not realized it when she had first come out. Once she reached the center of the pitch she threw the box down and pointed the wand still clasped in her fist, towards herself.

"Temetura Hitus" Elizabeth whispered, before long a warmth spread through her body and a calmness fell over.

"Better." She sighed in ecstasy.

Crunches of dirt and leaves could be heard from not too far away.

Elizabeth jerked her head up just in time to see the shadowy figures of her team in the distance. They were trudging by at a snails pace, all obviously shivering from the cold. Seth was walking the fastest with his wand held in the air, Floating behind him were ten

brooms and a picnic basket. After him the eight others were huddled together stumbling along, either for whispering or warmth it was difficult to tell.

"HEY! If You Guys don't Hurry Up, It's Laps For All Of You!" Elizabeth shouted, her hands cupped over her mouth. The team grumbled but quickened their pace.

In no time they were standing next to her admiring the pitch.

"Sweet." Whispered the Rich's gazing up at the keeps hoops. This broke the nice silence, waking Elizabeth up from her Quidditch and pudding related fantasies.

"Alright team. Brooms up!" Elizabeth shouted, each team member held their hand out, including the captain, and certain brooms went whizzing through the air, in search of their master,

Seth, clutching a brand new Wild Fire in one hand, and a basket in the other walked off the pitch and set the basket down. He fumbled through the basket looking for something, and minutes later came up with a tiny little box, it was about the size of the boy's palm.

"What's that Seth?" Elizabeth enquired venturing over to her blonde chaser.

"The gear." He smiled opening the lid, and they both peered inside. The sound of Elizabeth's gasp could be heard any where from a five mile radius. "YOU MONSTER!" she screamed holding out an accusatory finger…

**We will end there. Please Review**


End file.
